


Alone Time

by victorfrankenwhale



Series: OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, VERY VERY mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastion and Chazz are staying with Bastion's parents for the school break. After a week with no privacy, Chazz finally sees a moment to have some time alone with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/111461558328/imagine-your-otp-has-to-live-with-as-parents  
> (With a few changes)

Chazz usually hated school vacations. He was always forced to go home and be around his brothers, no matter how much he wished to stay at school. This time he was lucky though, as he had the chance to go to Bastion’s house and stay with his family.

The Misawa family - consisting of Bastion, his mother and father, and his older sister - were kind and lovely people who were happy to welcome Chazz into their home. There was no way that Chazz could be cranky at all, as he was having an almost perfect time.

_Almost._

The problem with Bastion’s family was that they were  _so_ close. Everyone was always together, doing some kind of activity as a family. Sure, it was nice, but Chazz really wanted to have some privacy with his boyfriend. Since they had arrived back from school, they hadn’t had sex once. They were basically doing something as a group, and when it was finally time for bed, Chazz and Bastion were both too tired to do anything remotely sexual.

But one day, Bastion’s parents decided to go grocery shopping, while his older sister was out with her friends. Chazz couldn’t believe how perfect the timing was; now he and Bastion could finally have some alone time.

“We’ll see you two when we get home.” Mrs. Misawa smiled at Bastion and Chazz, as she stepped out the door with her husband. Usually when Bastion was at home from school, he’d go and help his parents with the grocery shopping. “Remember you can call us if you need anything.”

“We’ll be fine, Mum.” Bastion said, sitting on the couch with Chazz. “See you later.”

As soon as the door slammed shut, Bastion was immediately pushed back against the couch. Chazz was above him, smirking. “Heh, I thought we wouldn’t get any time alone until we got back to school...”

Bastion’s face flushed. It was always funny to Chazz how Bastion got so embarrassed so easily. “C-Chazz... here, really? We’re right near the front door, anyone could walk in at any moment...”

“Come on, Bastion, we’re alone...” Chazz slipped his hand up Bastion’s shirt, trailing over the taller male’s abs before leaning down to kiss him. Eager to continue, Chazz began to slowly move the hand down towards Bastion’s crotch, snickering as he did so.

And then suddenly, the front door opened.

Standing there was Bastion’s father, staring at his son and his boyfriend with blank eyes. Chazz and Bastion stared back, their faces bright pink with horrible embarrassment. For a few minutes, they simply sat there in silence, before Chazz finally spoke up.

“So...”

Mr. Misawa let out a nervous laugh.  “I kind of thought Bastion would be on top…”

Chazz broke out in hysterical laughter, while Bastion, in all his embarrassment, made a noise that sounded like he’d been punched in the stomach. Mr. Misawa laughed along with Chazz, while Bastion covered his blushing face.

“W-why are you here, Dad...? I thought you and Mum went to get groceries...?”  Bastion mumbled, once the laughter died down. 

“We didn’t get further than a block before I realised I’d forgotten my phone and my wallet.” Mr. Misawa collected the two items from a table near the door. “Now, I’ll just leave you two alone to have your fun.”

“S-shut up...” Bastion muttered, and his father laughed before exiting the front door yet again. 

Chazz sighed, getting off of Bastion and standing up on the carpet. “I guess you were right, Bastion. We  _shouldn’t_ be doing anything right here. Let’s go to your bedroom instead; at least no one will suddenly walk in there.”

“I don’t know why we didn’t do that in the first place.” Bastion stood up as well, following Chazz towards his bedroom.


End file.
